<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>promenade sentimentale by lilacsuns (Milival)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741958">promenade sentimentale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milival/pseuds/lilacsuns'>lilacsuns (Milival)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artist Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Asexual Character, Baking, Domestic Fluff, Donghyuck has a cat, Fluff, Jeno likes poetry, M/M, Making Out, Meet-Cute, Mentions of alcohol, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Set in Paris, Summer Romance, Synesthesia, jeno is asexual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:33:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milival/pseuds/lilacsuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghyuck's always thought Paris turns a bit magical in the summer. He just didn't expect the magic to come from a cute poet boy this time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. croquis parisien</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A huge, huge thank you to Mel, my lovely beta, and to the just as lovely Lua, who's been here for a lot of the writing process, who's helped me figure things out, and who's always ready to comment sweet things in my google doc &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Parisian Sketch</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“ The Moon plated its shad of zinc</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In blunted angles.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shaped like a five, the wisps of smoke</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Poured thick and black from the high gables.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The sky was grey. The north wind wept</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Like a bassoon</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In the distance, a shivering wary tomcat</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Howled in a strange shrill fashion</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Me, I went along dreaming of sublime Plato</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>And of Pheidias</span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
    <span></span><br/>

  
  <em>
    <span>Of Salamis and of Marathon too,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span>Under the flickering eye of the blue jets of gas. ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There are a lot of things that Donghyuck loves about summer. Long days, warm weather, no school. But his favorite is Paris. Paris in the summer becomes sort of magical. Everything feels lighter; the atmosphere turns to something more, something electric, charged with laughter coming from terraces, with the sounds of kids playing around in parks, the distant hum of tourist groups walking around the city. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he’s not a tourist; he hasn’t been one in a long time. The original excitement of living in Paris, city of love and fashion, has long worn off, turned into something softer, more mellow. A sort of wonder, a childlike glee as he wanders through the smaller, less crowded streets, breathing in the smell of fresh bread. Paris is his city, his home, and he loves what it becomes in the summer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He breezes through the crowded subway station, trying his best not to bump into anyone, clutching his bag — filled with art supplies — to keep them safe from the wave of tourists going in and out of the station. His headphones block out the noises of the crowd, but it doesn’t stop the visual stimuli. Colors swirl around him, flashes of blues and greens and oranges every time his eyes land on someone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le Jardin des Tuileries is just as crowded as the subway station. Filled to the brim with families, couples, groups of friends, sitting on every bench and every patch of grass available. He knew it would be like this. It's the Louvres gardens after all, a prime spot for tourists to relax for a while in between two museum visits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finding a free spot is the hardest thing, and not even just because of the crowd. He needs a good angle, somewhere not too crowded but not too empty. He's here to practice his people-painting skills, as suggested by one of his favorite professors, but he wants to do it well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walks through the big lanes of the park, avoiding the groups of kids running around, once again clutching his bag, a protective gesture he's developed over the years. And suddenly, after about ten minutes of walking around, an empty bench catches his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's under a tree, its long branches casting a welcoming shadow over it, and faces a big grassy esplanade, filled with a perfect mix of people and flowers. Donghyuck immediately loves it and doesn't waste a second, rushing to sit before anyone else gets a chance to take the spot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sigh escapes him as he sits down. The sun is high in the sky, beating down on the city, and making everything much brighter. It's getting hot too, and Donghyuck is very glad he decided to leave his jacket home before leaving. But under the shade of the tree, and thanks to the slight breeze blowing around him, it feels good. The perfect temperature.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hesitates when taking out his stuff. He'd brought gouaches and colored pencils, not sure which one would inspire him more, but he's still not sure which to pick. He knows paint would probably look better, have a better rendition, but it's a lot messier than the pencils, especially with his setting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, after a few minutes of inner debate, he settles for the easier option and takes out his box of colored pencils. It's great, it really is. It costs him more than he'd like to admit, and, even though they aren't his supplies of choice, he still loves how pretty the colors look on paper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And at least he can blend them directly on his sheet as he draws instead of having to take out dozens of tubes of gouache to mix together to get the perfect color. Gouaches are his favorites. But it's a lot more work, and he feels too relaxed, too warm and peaceful, to go to this extent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pencils will do for today, he thinks to himself as he grabs a green one, starting to sketch the scene in front of him. His hand is light at first, color barely transferring onto the paper as he traces a rough outline of everything he wants to draw: the esplanade, the buildings in the background, and the people, scattered on the grass in small groups, chatting under the sun. He'll have time to build up to more vibrant colors once he's sure of the composition anyways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes him a while to finish his first sketch, to get it exactly how he wants it to be. But he's proud of the end result, of the way everything looks together, even as simple stick figures with no depth or details. He puts his notepad down, careful not to let any pencil roll off the bench, and stretches a bit, wiggling his fingers to get rid of the numbness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hears the laughs of children, the voices of mothers promising ice cream if everyone is nice as a group passes in front of his bench, and it makes him smile. He remembers the joy of being promised ice cream when he was a kid, back in Korea. Maybe he should get one, too, once he's done. As a reward for his hard work, even though art feels like everything but work to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally goes back to drawing, he tries his best not to stare too much at the people he's drawing, tries not to put too many details in the faces, to make them less recognizable. Instead, he puts details into the clothes, into the patches of flowers or the buildings. Trying his best to make the drawing as realistic as he can.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One girl has a wide-brimmed straw hat, with a pretty sky blue ribbon that flows gently with the breeze. He takes his time on this, rendering the movement of the ribbon on paper. Once he's proud of the result, he goes on and switches to another element, and focuses on the bright yellow kite a little boy and his grandpa are making fly around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wind isn't strong enough to make it fly high, string taught in the boy's hand. Instead, the kite gently twirls around in the breeze, moving slowly, low enough for the old man to give it a push once in a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck isn't close enough to hear what the two are saying, but he can still see the bright smile on the boy's face, the way his eyes crinkle each time he laughs. He still sees the way the man laughs too, ruffling his grandson's hair once in a while, and the pure happiness and joy that radiate off them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>People like this are one of the reasons Donghyuck loves art. The chance to render a scene like this, to capture the happiness, the love between two people on a piece of paper or a canvas is what makes all the hours spent on it worth it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's trying to capture the light in the old man's gaze when someone coughs next to him. He pauses, looking up from his notepad, only to lock eyes with a boy about his age, with dark brown hair and a sheepish smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Would you mind if I sat there?' he asks, pointing to the other side of the bench, where Donghyuck's supplies haven't been scattered yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Oh. No no, of course, go ahead!' he answers with a smile, moving his bag closer to himself to free some space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Don't bother! I just have a book, I don't need that much space,' the guy says with a little laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'It's fine,' Donghyuck assures him, and goes back to his drawing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy and his grandfather have left, he notes with a tinge of disappointment. He has to go from memory to finish them, but he'd rather do that than having to erase them completely. He quickly focuses again, glancing back and forth between his drawing and the real-life version of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither he nor his bench neighbor says anything for the next two hours, and Donghyuck doesn't even realize that much time has passed until he decides his drawing is finished and glances at his phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can't help but groan when he finally moves, back sore and fingers numb from clutching his pencils for too long. The stranger's gaze is on him once again, and when he turns to face him, all he sees is a questioning look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'You okay?'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Yeah. I sat in the same position for too long, is all,' Donghyuck admits with a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'That sucks,' he says with a hum. 'Is your drawing done?'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Yeah, I think so. Why?'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Can I see it?'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'On one condition,' Donghyuck agrees after thinking for a bit. 'At least tell me your name, I can't show my drawing to a perfect stranger,' he teases, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'I'm Jeno.'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Nice to meet you, Jeno. I'm Donghyuck,' he says, smile widening. 'Here, you can see it now. But I'm warning you, it's not great.'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'I'm sure you don't give yourself enough credit,' Jeno says with a smile, carefully taking the notepad handed to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a while, neither of them talk. Jeno is too engrossed in the drawing, eyes racking over the paper as he takes in every little detail, and Donghyuck, watching him, tries to discern his reactions. He’s not sure what the look on Jeno’s face means though and almost sighs in relief when the other finally looks up, a smile slowly appearing on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘It’s so pretty, Donghyuck,’ he breathes out. ‘I mean, I’m not an art expert, at all. But it looks so good. It feels like the people are going to start moving if I look at it long enough.’ Jeno’s smile is bigger now, his eyes bright and full of wonder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Oh,’ Donghyuck says, blushing at the praise. ‘Thanks. That’s — that’s really nice to hear.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I mean it,’ Jeno assures him, handing back his sketchbook. ‘You should be proud of yourself.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Still, that means a lot. Did you enjoy your book?’ Donghyuck tentatively asks, pointing at the forgotten book in Jeno’s lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I did, yeah. But that was to be expected, it’s one of my favorites,’ he answers with a little laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Yeah? What is it?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘It’s a collection of poems by one of my favorite authors,’ Jeno explains, showing the cover to Donghyuck. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Poèmes Saturniens</span>
  </em>
  <span>, by Verlaine,’ he adds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Oh, I know him! But I’m not sure I’ve ever read anything he wrote.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I think he’s really good. I like his poems a lot, he has a gorgeous writing style. Or at least in my opinion,’ Jeno explains, getting a bit more animated. ‘Sorry, I’m rambling,’ he adds with a sheepish laugh, scratching the side of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I don’t mind,’ Donghyuck assures with a smile. ‘It’s kind of cute.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Oh.’ Jeno’s cheeks turn red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Yeah,’ he laughs. ‘So. Cute poet Jeno. I was planning to get some reward ice cream. Wanna come?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I can’t say no to an offer like that,’ Jeno answers, still blushing. His smile is soft, almost shy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Donghyuck carefully packs his bag again, Jeno waits, nice and patient, smile still bright and joyful. Donghyuck appreciates it a lot. As they get up, starting to make their way to the nearest ice cream shop, he realizes that the temperature isn’t as high and unbearable anymore, as the afternoon slowly starts to fade into evening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They chat as they walk, exchanging comments on books, Donghyuck’s drawing, the park around them, or just anything that randomly crosses their mind. Talking with Jeno is easy, Donghyuck soon finds out. He’s nice, and funny, and laughs at most of his jokes, even the not-so-funny ones. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before they know it, they’re standing in front of the ice cream place, almost deserted at this hour. They interrupt their conversation just long enough to order and fall back into it just as fast as soon as they’ve taken a seat at one of the little tables outside of the shop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeno’s ranting animatedly about poetry, waving around his spoon full of dark chocolate ice cream, when Donghyuck first sees it. He’s staring at the other, laughing a bit at how passionate he is when he catches a glimpse of light blue. It starts floating around in his mind, but before he has time to dwell on it, Jeno’s shooting him a quizzical look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Sorry, spaced out a bit,’ Donghyuck apologizes with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘It’s okay. I was asking if you were a student,’ Jeno repeats, smiling back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And well, if there is one thing Donghyuck is passionate about, it’s art and his studies in art. Jeno probably couldn’t have asked a better question, and he’s more than happy to answer, immediately launching into a rant about his classes and art in general. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stops a few minutes later when he realizes Jeno is giggling, trying to hide it behind his hand. His cheeks heat up, a blush no doubt settling on his cheekbones as he promptly shuts up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘What?’ He asks, pouting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Nothing, nothing! I promise, I wasn’t making fun of you,’ Jeno assures. ‘I just think you’re cute, getting all excited and rambling like this,’ he adds with a wide smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Oh. Thanks,’ Donghyuck answers, his face turning a darker shade of pink. ‘It’s just … Art’s my thing, you know? And it’s not often I can find someone willing to listen,’ he admits with a laugh, a bit embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I get it, yeah. I’m the same with books and literature. And I’m more than happy to listen to your art rants. Anytime.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Be careful, I might just take you up on that and never stop.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Good thing I’m very patient then,’ Jeno answers with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck leaves the park with Jeno’s number in his phone, the promise of seeing each other again soon, and his mind filled with images of Jeno’s smile and the way his eyes crinkled every time he laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he stops at a bookstore on his way back home and picks up a used copy of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Poèmes Saturniens</span>
  </em>
  <span>, no-one has to know it’s because of a boy he met a few hours ago. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. première soirée</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They go on an adventure, exploring Paris and spending their first evening together. To Donghyuck, it feels a little bit magical.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi I'm back!!!!</p>
<p>Here is chapter 2, we're back in Paris with the two soft boys, I hope you'll enjoy it!!</p>
<p>Once again, big thanks to my lovely beta Mel &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">First Evening</span>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>“ [...] She was very much half-dressed</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And big indiscreet trees </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Threw out their leaves against the pane </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Cunningly, and close, quite close. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Sitting half-naked in my big chair, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> She clasped her hands. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Her small and so delicate feet </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Trembled with pleasure on the floor. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- The colour of wax, I watched</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> A little wild ray of light </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Flutter on her smiling lips </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And on her breast, - an insect on the rose-bush. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> - I kissed her delicate ankles. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> She laughed softly and suddenly </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> A string of clear trills, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> A lovely laugh of crystal. [...] “ </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes about 12 hours for Jeno to text him. Donghyuck is in his kitchen, singing softly as he makes himself some lunch when his phone pings.</p>
<p>He can't help but smile. Jeno texts like he talks: nice and calm, filled with smiling emojis. Donghyuck is incredibly endeared. He doesn't want to get ahead of himself, but he's pretty sure the way Jeno reacts to his answer is a bit more eager than his first message. Like he's excited to talk to him again. He likes that thought. Likes the idea of Jeno being happy just because they're texting.</p>
<p>Conversation flows as easily as it did the previous day, still light and carefree. Refreshing. Donghyuck feels a thrill running through him, the excitement of meeting someone new, of making a new friend. He revels in it, lets it wash over him. He feels warm with giddiness, not putting his phone even as he sits down to eat.</p>
<p>Talking to Jeno is addicting, he quickly finds out. He's funny and witty, and just absolutely nice and cute even through texts. Donghyuck can't get enough of him. They're not even talking about anything important — Jeno's talking about his morning, about the people he's seen during his trip to a bookstore he likes, about the thing he's seen on the way there — but it's more than enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♡♡♡</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His desk is a mess of papers and paintbrushes, of pencils and tubes of paints, and Donghyuck knows he should be cleaning up, should tidy everything up. But instead, he's sitting in his favorite armchair, near the window, book in hand. Jeno's poem book. He likes it so far, likes the way the words flow, the pictures they put in his mind. He gets why Jeno was so excited when talking about it.</p>
<p>But, no matter how much he's enjoying it, the moment his phone rings, Jeno's name flashing on the screen, he drops everything to pick up. Cleaning and reading can wait, after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Well hello,' he says with a smile, 'What a nice surprise.'</p>
<p>'Is that right?' Jeno asks, a teasing lilt in his voice.</p>
<p>'Mm-hm. What makes you call?'</p>
<p>'Wanted to talk. Texts aren't as fun as actually talking out loud,' Jeno admits. 'Is it a bad time?'</p>
<p>'Not at all. I wasn't doing anything important, don't worry,' Donghyuck reassures him, unable to hold back a smile at Jeno's worried tone.</p>
<p>'Good,' he says, softer than before. 'I was hoping you wouldn't.'</p>
<p>'Cute. What are you up to, poet boy?'</p>
<p>'Nothing much, really. I baked a bit earlier, but right now I'm just … sitting in my room, talking to you.'</p>
<p>'A great way to spend time, if you ask me,' Donghyuck teases. 'You like baking?'</p>
<p>'Yeah. It's fun. What about you though? What are you up to?’</p>
<p>‘Not much. I painted a bit, earlier in the afternoon. I was reading, right before you called.’</p>
<p>‘You said you weren’t doing something important,’ Jeno protests and Donghyuck swears the boy is pouting. ‘Reading is important.’</p>
<p>‘Sure. But I can do that later. And I wanted to talk to you.’</p>
<p>‘Oh. Okay, fine you get a pass this time. What were you reading?’</p>
<p>‘The book you mentioned the other day. I might’ve bought it on my way home,’ Donghyuck admits, sheepish. </p>
<p>‘Really?! Oh, please tell me you like it,’ Jeno exclaims, excitement clear in his voice.</p>
<p>‘I think I do, yeah. But poetry is a bit hard to read.’</p>
<p>‘You should try reading it out loud. It usually helps me.’</p>
<p>‘I wouldn’t know how …’ Donghyuck says, and Jeno hums.</p>
<p>‘I could read a bit for you,’ he offers, a bit quieter. ‘If you’d like.’</p>
<p>‘You would do that? Really?’</p>
<p>‘Of course.’</p>
<p>‘You are an angel, poet boy.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeno chuckles at that but doesn’t say anything. There’s shuffling coming from his side for a bit, but then he’s back again, telling Donghyuck to get ready to listen. And then he reads. He starts from the beginning, reads poems Donghyuck already read, and ones he hasn’t yet, but they feel different. The writing is beautiful, but Jeno’s voice as he reads even more. </p>
<p>Donghyuck feels like time stops for a while. He can feel the soft velvet of his armchair, right next to the window, overlooking the city, the sky slowly turning darker as the night draws near. And Jeno’s voice, right in his ear, as he reads of Paris, of grey skies and the moon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They don’t talk for a while, not until Jeno’s done with reading. He’s read the whole book by then. Neither is sure of how much time has passed, and yet Donghyuck wishes it lasted longer. They don’t talk for a while, Jeno simply warning him that he’s leaving to get a glass of water, and then coming back, still silent.</p>
<p>Time is starting to move again, but the moment isn’t broken yet. It still feels like they’re in a little bubble, full of magic and beautiful words and mental images swimming around Donghyuck’s mind. He chances a glance toward his window — the sky is dark blue now, not fully nighttime yet, but close.</p>
<p>He's snuggled up a bit more in his chair, a soft blanket wrapped around his shoulders, legs brought up against his chest. He's slowly piecing his thoughts together, trying to wrap his mind around what has happened, when a tuft of orange jumps on his lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Well, hello there,' he coos, petting the cat with a tiny smile on his face.</p>
<p>'Me?' Jeno asks, confusion in his voice.</p>
<p>'No,' Donghyuck laughs. 'Claude, my cat.'</p>
<p>'You have a cat?! Oh, my god, Donghyuck, you have to send me pictures! I love cats!' Jeno exclaims, and he sounds so excited Donghyuck kind of wants to coo at him too.</p>
<p>'Okay, I will. Or …' he cuts himself off.</p>
<p>'Or?'</p>
<p>'You could come over, sometime. And meet him. If you'd like, of course,' Donghyuck offers, a bit shy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He likes Jeno a lot. Enjoys his company even more. But he can't help but worry it's too soon. They've known each other for barely a week, he doesn't want to rush things or scare Jeno away. He doesn't have time to worry more, though, because the boy immediately agrees, visibly excited at the prospect of meeting a cat. Donghyuck can't hold back his giggles at that.</p>
<p>He gets more comfortable, sitting a bit straighter, leaving room for Claude to curl up on his lap, warm and fluffy, a comforting weight on his legs. Jeno's talking about his cats back home, voice like honey in Donghyuck's ear.</p>
<p>His blanket has slipped, or maybe he's sunk into the armchair even more, but now he's fully snuggled up into the fluffy fabric. He feels warm, soft, and kind of fuzzy, in the best way. And hearing Jeno sharing anecdotes about his cats and his childhood just makes it better.</p>
<p>It takes Donghyuck ten more minutes before he starts to feel sleep slowly cloud his mind. When he can't repress a yawn, it's Jeno's turn to laugh. They don't drag the call any further. It's clear Donghyuck isn't able to go on any longer. But they part ways with smiles on both of their faces, soft goodbyes whispered in the silence of their rooms, and the promise to meet up again two days later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♡♡♡</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeno looks incredibly cute in the late afternoon sun, Donghyuck thinks as he walks toward the boy, feeling himself smile instantly. He's wearing a simple white shirt and jeans, but he still looks gorgeous, and Donghyuck kind of wants to melt right here and there. And then Jeno smiles, and it really does feel like he's melting from how bright his smile is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Hey,’ he says as he comes closer, smile matching Jeno’s. </p>
<p>‘Hi. I want to show you something, if you’re okay with it?’ He asks, voice as soft as his smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And there is no way Donghyuck can say no to this, not with the way Jeno is looking at him. Especially not when it means getting to know Jeno more. His nod comes almost immediately, silently agreeing with Jeno's plan. </p>
<p>Soon, they're walking in the streets of Paris, Donghyuck's hand wrapped around Jeno's arm as they slowly make their way towards an unknown destination. They're in one of the nice areas, tall buildings surrounding them on all sides, the city bustling with life. People walking back from work, groups of friends going out, restaurants starting to open. Donghyuck loves this kind of atmosphere, loves to hear the noise of the city and the people living in it.</p>
<p>And having Jeno next to him, commenting on things they see as they walk — on a weird pair of shoes in a shop window, on the bright blue hair of a teen walking ahead of them, on the way a cloud looks like a rabbit, makes it all even better. </p>
<p>After a while though, the streets start changing: getting more narrow, buildings not as tall and shiny, even though still just as old, sidewalks paving a bit uneven. He doesn't mind though. Old Paris is just as interesting, filled with smaller shops, filled with treasures and wonders waiting to be discovered. </p>
<p>Donghyuck tries to get more out of Jeno, to find out where they are heading, and what exactly the other wants to show him, to no avail. Instead, he just smiles and changes the topic every time, clearly set on keeping their destination a surprise. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeno's surprise turns out to be a bookstore that looks like it's been here for centuries — for all Donghyuck knows, it might have. The front looks worn, paint cracking in places, clearly due for a little refreshing. The books behind the window look just as old as the shop; covered in dust, covers made of old, worn leather, titles shining gold in the dim lighting of the shop. It looks old yes, but a little bit like paradise. </p>
<p>Jeno knows his way around the store, that much is clear as he guides Donghyuck towards the door, and then inside, through the narrow aisles of the shop, bookshelves towering over the both of them. There are books stacked everywhere: on tables, on shelves that already look ready to burst, in piles directly on the ground. Navigating the shop is a nightmare, towers of paper threatening to fall over at the tiniest gust of air. </p>
<p>Not all the books are as old as the ones in the front, but they all look well-worn, well-loved, and it's clear there's no chance of finding a single new book here. Donghyuck kind of loves it. Loves the idea that every single book has its own history, that he can open one and find out what it has seen and been through. </p>
<p>One novel has a note scribbled on the first pages, wishing someone a happy birthday, expressing the hope that this book will be loved. Judging by the cracks in the spine and frayed pages, it has been, has clearly been read a lot. Donghyuck smiles at this, chest suddenly filling with warmth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Come on, the best section is all the way to the back,' Jeno says, taking Donghyuck's hand to lead him towards his favorite section. </p>
<p>'Hm, I wonder what section it could be,' Donghyuck teases, not at all surprised to end up standing in the middle of the poetry section. </p>
<p>'Yeah well … What can I say, I have a thing,' he laughs, ruffling his hair. </p>
<p>'I get it,' Donghyuck says softly. 'I have a thing, too, after all.'</p>
<p>'Yeah, that's true.' Jeno agrees with a smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As it turns out, Jeno is not only nice, he's also a great person to go book shopping with. He's the perfect mix of silent and chatting, browsing the shelves on his own for a while and then suddenly coming up to Donghyuck with a recommendation, then going back to his own thing afterward. </p>
<p>Donghyuck isn’t really sure how long they spend wandering through the aisles, thumbing through books, and picking the ones they like best. But, by the time they’re both standing in front of the register to pay for their picks, the sky is darkening, a clear sign of the day slowly seeping into the night. </p>
<p>The man behind the desk seems just as old as everything else in the shop, from the books to the furniture. His face is marked by age, but his eyes have a youthful twinkle in them, and his smile is warm, a streak of kindness right through Donghyuck’s heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It isn’t until they’re sitting on the banks of the Seine, a bottle of wine between them and their bags filled with books that Donghyuck thinks of asking Jeno what he’s been wondering about ever since they first reached the shop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Why did you take me there?’ He asks quietly.</p>
<p>‘It’s one of my favorite places in the city. I thought you’d like it,’ Jeno explains with a smile.</p>
<p>‘I really did. It kind of feels … out of time. If you see what I mean? A little bubble of history that never ages. I like it a lot.’ </p>
<p>‘That’s how I felt the first time I was there. Still feels a bit like this each time. I’m really glad you liked it. I wanted to share something with you. Last time you showed me your art, it was my turn. Open a little window into my life.’</p>
<p>‘You read to me. That was sharing too,’ Donghyuck reminds him, voice soft. He’s trying to ignore the flutter of his heart at Jeno’s honesty. ‘I do appreciate it a lot, though. And I’m so glad you want me to know you more. But next time, it’s my turn to show you a place, okay?’</p>
<p>‘I’d love to,’ Jeno answers, his smile sincere and so, so bright despite the slowly dimming light. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They fall silent for a while, sipping on their wine, unmoving against the bustling night-life of the city. For a moment, Donghyuck feels like he’s back in the shop again: trapped in a bubble out of time, with only Jeno for company. Like time has stopped, clocks not ticking anymore, just for a little while, just for the two of them.</p>
<p>His gaze is fixed ahead, on the water of the Seine. On the way the warm purple light of the setting sun reflects on the waters, bright and glistening, a hundred little amethysts floating at the surface. He stares and stares, trying to commit this image to memory, already feeling the urge to paint it, to reproduce the image of this perfect moment. </p>
<p>He feels warm with the cheap wine coursing through his veins, with Jeno’s body, close to his, shoulders brushing once in a while. Warm with the happiness of this blooming friendship, and how easily it is between the two of them. He’s never felt that way before, but it makes his insides warm, and his skin tingle. He never wants it to end. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a while, the bottle of wine is empty, Jeno's head resting on Donghyuck's shoulder as they talk in soft voices about the people on the opposite bank, or point out funnily shaped clouds. Jeno's really good at that.</p>
<p>They stay like this for a while, huddled together with their legs dangling above the dark waters. The evening air is nice, a light breeze floating around them, the temperature slowly reaching the perfect temperature: cool enough to be sitting close without feeling like melting, but not enough to need a jacket. Donghyuck's favorite weather. </p>
<p>The calmness of their moment is broken by his stomach growling, sending Jeno into a fit of giggles that Donghyuck can't help but join. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Hungry?' Jeno teases.</p>
<p>'Maybe a bit. Why aren't you hungry?' he asks, pouting.</p>
<p>'I'm a bit hungry too. Just quietly,' he admits with a laugh.</p>
<p>'We could … go back to my place? I could make us some dinner,' Donghyuck offers, a bit shy.</p>
<p>'Yeah? And I'd get to meet your cat?' Jeno asks, a bright smile back on his face.</p>
<p>'If you want to?'</p>
<p>'I think it would be really nice, yeah,' he assures, looking up at Donghyuck from his spot on his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Getting to Donghyuck's place turns into an adventure: both of them are getting slightly tipsy from the wine, and manage to miss the first train. They end up waiting in the subway station, alone and giggling at everything remotely funny they can see or think of. But, eventually, they manage to reach his building in one piece, the fresh air of the evening sobering them up a bit.</p>
<p>Donghyuck's building is an old one, with no elevator and creaky wooden stairs. He loves it though and loves his apartment even more. He feels a bit self-conscious as he welcomes Jeno in, eyes quickly scanning the living room and the tiny kitchen area, looking for any mess he might have left before leaving. He's glad when he finds nothing.</p>
<p>His place isn't big, not by any means, only two rooms — a medium living room and a small open kitchen, paired with a small bedroom. But still, he's proud of what he's done with the place, proud of calling it his home.</p>
<p>Jeno is standing in the middle of the room, gaze wandering over every surface and every corner of it, eyes big and full of what looks like curiosity, wonder. Donghyuck smiles at this as he heads to the kitchen, opening his fridge and cupboards in search of a meal idea. He's midway through asking about Jeno's opinion, turning, only to find the boy crouching, face to face with Claude. They seem caught in a staring contest that the cat is very clearly winning, but judging by Jeno's smile he doesn't seem to mind.</p>
<p>He lets them do whatever it is they are doing and gets some water boiling to make some pasta. He's just done putting them in the water when he hears Jeno approach and sees him perching himself on one of the counters, Claude in his lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'I love your cat, he's so cute,' he says, still smiling as bright as before.</p>
<p>'I'm glad. I'm sure he's going to love you too. I'm making pasta, is that okay?'</p>
<p>'Perfect. Your place looks so good, are you a witch? How did you do it.'</p>
<p>'Just … A lot of time spent on Pinterest, to be honest,' Donghyuck admits with a laugh. 'Lots of secondhand shopping too.'</p>
<p>'That's really cool.'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuck finishes cooking quickly. Jeno still sits next to him, too busy petting Claude to hold a proper conversation. But soon dinner is ready, and they sit facing each other at the breakfast bar for lack of a proper dining table.</p>
<p>Donghyuck is listening to a story the other is telling, something about his friends and falling in a fountain when he's hit with a wave of color. Not exactly lilac, but very close. A soft purple that looks almost blue. Lilac and sky blue mix in his head as he stares at Jeno, lips stretching into a small smile. It fits, he thinks.</p>
<p>His attention is drawn back to the conversation when Jeno asks him a question. He doesn't think about the colors swirling around his brain anymore, focusing instead on what they are talking about. He knows he'll have time to think about it more later anyway.</p>
<p>They move to the couch when they're done eating, gazing out the window at the now fully dark sky, talking in hushed voices about Paris and the way it looks at night. The city changes once it's draped in darkness, becoming a whole other city, filled with the shining lights of busy bars, the laughter of people having fun on their balconies, the music of nightclubs and cabarets floating in the air, reaching the ears of anyone willing to listen. </p>
<p>Paris at night becomes a bit magical, Jeno says. Donghyuck agrees. And this night  — with Jeno sitting curled up on his couch, Claude purring between them, as their soft whispers fill his little apartment — this night is a bit more magical than the others.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As usual you can come hang out on <a href="https://twitter.com/liIacsuns">Twitter</a>, or ask me stuff on my <a href="https://curiouscat.me/chatonvegetal">cc</a>!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. portrait en pied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Donghyuck finally gets to draw Jeno, as they spend their afternoon together in one of Paris prettiest parks.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!!! I'm back with my two soft parisian boys! This chapter is probably one of my favorites, so I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Full-length portrait</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>[...]</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Black eyes, black hair, black velvet are contrasting, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Amid the opulent gold of an evening, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With the matte beautiful pallor of the face </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Heavily shadowed and seen in three-quarters </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>According to the custom of the Spaniards and the Venetians, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In portraits of kings and patricians. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The nose quivers, thin and straight. The mouth, red, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is thin, and one would say the drapes are stirred </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With the sharp breath that it must exhale. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And that gaze, ranging casual </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ahead of him, as is appropriate to old pictures, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Swarms with great thoughts of adventures </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And the brow with a deep furrow, broad and flawless, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Filled with tremendous plans, doubtless, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ponders them beneath a hat in which a plume shivers </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Soaring up from a blazing knot of rubies.“</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For days following his evening with Jeno, Donghyuck can't get the pretty shades of lilac and sky blue out of his head. He thinks about it when they text when he's drawing in his room, with music for only companion, even at night, his dreams filled with lilac silhouettes that look a lot like Jeno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No matter how hard he tries, no matter how many things he tries to paint and draw, his mind keeps coming back to it. Nothing seems to be working. So he does the only thing he can think of to stop thinking about it: he texts Jeno and suggests they spend an afternoon together again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the day comes, his bag is filled with his art supplies hours before he's even supposed to leave his apartment. He has known for a while exactly what he wants to use, and what he wants to draw. All he needs now is the model.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Said model is waiting for him, sitting on a bench near the entrance of the Jardin du Luxembourg, breeze tussling his hair as he reads. Donghyuck has to take a deep breath, hitching up his bag, coming to stand in front of Jeno. He looks up at that, and sends a bright smile Donghyuck’s way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Hi,’ he says, putting his book back in his bag. ‘Did you get here okay?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Hey. The subway was a bit too crowded for my liking, but it was fine, yeah,’ Donghyuck answers with a small smile. ‘You?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Fine too. Did you have a plan in mind?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Yeah I — I’d like to draw you? If you’re okay with that?’ He asks, a bit shy. ‘You don’t have to say yes, but … Yeah, I’d like to do that.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I’d love to, Donghyuck,’ Jeno assures, smile as wide as it is warm. ‘Do you have a specific setting you want? Or are we just winging it?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I thought we could sit somewhere in the grass, somewhere in the shades? I don’t want to sit under the sun for hours,’ Donghyuck admits with a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘It’s a great idea. Let’s go look for the perfect spot then,’ Jeno says with a smile, standing up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The walk through the park is nice. It’s a bit less crowded than the Jardin des Tuileries, where they met, and a lot more nature-oriented. Where the Jardin des Tuileries is just tall buildings and sandy alleys, the Jardin du Luxembourg is filled with large grassy esplanades, flowers, and tall trees. Donghyuck loves it. This park has been one of his favorite spots ever since he first moved to the city, and it still feels just as magical as the first time he visited it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The spot they settle in is perfect. In-between two trees, casting a nice shadow on the lush grass. The area isn't crowded, just a few people walking around or lazing in the sun a few feet away, allowing them to have a bit of privacy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's perfect, Donghyuck thinks to himself as they sit down, backs resting against the trees. The lighting is perfect, sun shining on them just enough to make it pretty, but not to the point of being hard to bear. He can't wait to get started. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeno takes out a small metal box of his bag, gently placing it down on the ground between them, opening it to reveal a bunch of pastries.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'What are those?' </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Blueberry scones. I thought it would be a nice touch to the afternoon,' Jeno answers with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Did you make them?'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Yeah. I hope you'll like them, I used my favorite recipe.' </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'I'm sure they're great, Jeno,' Donghyuck assures him. He thanks him with a smile, before finally turning his focus to his bag. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He's careful, emptying it methodically, so as not to damage anything. He takes out his sketchbook, then his box of paints and the tiny pencil cases he uses to store his special paintbrushes. And then, to finish his set up, an old glass jar that used to contain tomato sauce, now filled halfway with clear water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His favorites might be gouaches, but watercolors come very close. There's something about the way a simple pigment can turn out so differently one stroke to the other depending on the amount of water, something about the way the colors look on the paper, soft and delicate, or on the contrary rich and vibrant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watercolors are pretty, and so is Jeno. There isn't a better way to paint him, he's sure of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Do you need me to stay still?' he asks, taking out his book again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Not perfectly still, no. The less you move around the easier it will be for me, but you don't have to turn into a statue,' Donghyuck jokes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'So is it okay if I read?'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Yes, of course. What did you bring today? More poetry?'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'A novel,' Jeno reveals with a smile, showing him the cover. 'I have a poetry book in my bag though, just in case,' he admits with a shy smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'That's nice. Will you read to me again, please?' Donghyuck asks, gaze soft as it falls on Jeno's slightly pink cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Of course.'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so he does. He opens up his book at the beginning, even if Donghyuck can see his bookmark is set much further in the book, and he starts reading. His voice is just as Donghyuck remembers from the first time he read to him: deep and soft, calmly reading through every page, stopping every few seconds to breathe. It's nice, makes Donghyuck feel warm and safe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, as the book becomes Jeno’s only focus, Donghyuck grabs his pencil, and starts to sketch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tries to be as light as he can in his sketch, carbon barely transferring on the paper. Just enough to be able to see his outline, so he doesn't have to erase the pencil strokes once the paint is on. He doesn't want to risk ruining it once it's done.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Painting Jeno is an experience. He's the perfect kind of model: he only moves to turn pages and grab a scone every once in a while, immediately going back to his previous position. Donghyuck is grateful for that and incredibly endeared at how careful Jeno is with his every move. But as perfect and careful as Jeno is, Donghyuck still has to remind himself to breathe every once in a while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because Jeno … Jeno's not only nice and cute and smart, he's also gorgeous. Donghyuck has known that for as long as he's known him, but it's the first time he can take time to actually appreciate just how much. It's the first time he's allowed to observe, to let his eyes wander on Jeno's face, taking in every little detail, from the way his eyelashes curl on his cheekbones every time he blinks, to the little moles dotted on his nose and under his eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes his time sketching, making sure every little detail he finds on Jeno's face appears on his drawing. It has to be as close to what he actually looks like as possible, no matter how long it takes to achieve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, as Donghyuck expected, it takes a while. He doesn't put down his pencil until almost two hours later, finally satisfied with his sketch. Jeno hasn't stopped reading, and the scones are almost all gone, but he doesn't want to end here. He could paint at home, without Jeno in front of him, but it wouldn't be as good. And he doesn't want their outing to end so fast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Still doing okay?' he asks, worried about Jeno getting bored. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Yeah,' he answers with a nod. 'Are you done already?'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Only with the first sketch. It's probably going to take a few more hours honestly. If it's okay?'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Yeah of course! Don't worry about me, I have my book, I can stay here reading for as long as you need me to,' Jeno assures with a bright smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'I'm glad then.'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And, finally, he gets to the real fun part. He's careful as he puts down his opened bottle of water, trying to set it down in a spot where he won't knock it over, too afraid of spilling it all over his notebook.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first stroke of his brush on the paper feels like a tiny burst of pure happiness. He's not sure he could describe the way he feels as he watches the color spread on the paper, filling Jeno's silhouette in the palest shade of lilac he could muster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's careful as he builds up colors, adding a touch of blue where the trees cast a shadow on Jeno's face, making the lilac and purples more vibrant in places. He spends half an hour on his face, going slowly as he tries to add definition to his eyes, the shape of his nose and cheekbones, on the way his hair falls softly on his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck wonders, for an instant, if this is how Klimt felt when he painted his life-long muse and partner. If the painters he's studied and admired for years all felt that rush of something similar both to fear and pure happiness. They probably did, he thinks, but he likes the idea of being the only one to feel that thrill. And after all, he's the only one who ever got to paint Jeno. He very well might be the only one to ever experience something like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he paints, Jeno’s soft voice lulling him in a state of calm and serenity he’s rarely felt before. He doesn’t hear the noises of the people around them anymore, doesn’t even see them, his eyes trained on his work. He’s in a bubble, one that feels pure, ethereal, populated only by him and Jeno, by the sound of his brushes on the paper and of the page of Jeno’s novel turning every once in a while. He wishes they could stay like this forever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But good things always end, sadly. And, after a few more hours of work, his painting is done. The scones are all gone by now, and the sun is slowly starting to set, casting a golden glow on everything it touches, including Jeno’s face. He seems to shine in the dimming light, eyes still as bright as his smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck takes his time, cleaning his brushes and packing everything he took out of his bag. Goes as slowly as he can, to drag out the moment as much as possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Will you show me?’ Jeno asks softly, bringing Donghyuck back to reality. ‘What you painted,’ he adds after Donghyuck lets a confused noise escape him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>‘Are you sure you want to see? It’s … well, it’s you, painted by me. Won’t it be weird for you?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Why would it? You said it, it’s how you see me, put on paper. I want to see it,’ Jeno assures. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Okay,’ Donghyuck finally agrees, voice barely above a whisper.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He scoots over to sit next to Jeno, and hands him the sketchbook. He can feel his heart, beating wild against his ribcage, as if trying to escape. Just like the first time he showed Jeno his art, he can’t help but stare, scanning his face and watching out for every little reaction. But this time is worse. Because this isn’t a random drawing of strangers in a park. This is more, this is important, something he feels like he poured his entire heart and soul into. And he’s terrified Jeno won’t like it, or that he’ll find it weird. Or worse, that, as he studies the painting, Jeno will understand exactly how much and how strongly Donghyuck feels for him, how fascinated he is by him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After what feels like forever, Jeno finally looks up, staring straight at him, eyes filled with something he can’t really decipher, and says the last thing Donghyuck expected to hear.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Would it be absolutely terrible if I kissed you right now?’ he asks, voice the softest Donghyuck has ever heard it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>‘I — No, not at all,’ he stammers, taken by surprise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so Jeno does. Before Donghyuck even has time to fully comprehend what just happened, there’s a hand on his cheek, and Jeno kisses him, still smiling. And it’s then that his brain short-circuits. He stops thinking and just kisses back, trying to wipe off his own smile. To no avail. They break apart quickly, unable to kiss through their smiles.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Donghyuck is almost certain he’s turned red, feeling his cheeks heat up, all thanks to the way Jeno is smiling at him, still clutching the sketchbook, glancing at the painting every few seconds.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘You made me so beautiful, Hyuck,’ he whispers. ‘You’re so talented.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I had a good model,’ Donghyuck tries to joke, but his own smile betrays him. ‘I’m glad you like it though. I was afraid you wouldn’t.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Impossible. I had no idea I could look like this, I just … I don’t even know how to describe how seeing that painting makes me feel, honestly,’ Jeno says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I think kissing me was pretty eloquent,’ he teases. ‘Definitely translated how intense you feel about the portrait.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I guess I’ll have to pose for you more often then.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Lee Jeno, are you trying to get in my pants?!’ Donghyuck exclaims with a fake gasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I am,’ Jeno answers, smirking, immediately flustering Donghyuck. ‘No, I’m joking. But I wouldn’t mind kissing you again.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Me neither,’ he admits. ‘Come on, let’s head back, it's getting late.’ He gets up to finish packing his bag.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they walk back to the entrance of the park, linked hands swinging between them, Donghyuck feels like maybe his magic bubble didn’t burst after all. Jeno’s still there, talking with his soft voice and sending smiles Donghyuck’s way, and it still feels like there’s only them in the world. It’s becoming a recurring occurrence, Donghyuck thinks. He doesn’t really mind though. Not when it means Jeno’s by his side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Hey,’ he says, suddenly stopping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Yeah?’ Jeno asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Thanks for this perfect day,’ Donghyuck whispers, dropping a soft kiss on Jeno’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>The way Jeno’s eyes crinkle as he breaks into a grin is answer enough. Donghyuck isn’t the only one who found the day perfect. It makes him smile, something big and silly, and he can’t stop himself, even as they start walking again, leaving the park far behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As usual you can come hang out on <a href="https://twitter.com/liIacsuns">Twitter</a>, or ask me stuff on my <a href="https://curiouscat.me/chatonvegetal">cc</a>!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. en sourdine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In between cups of tea, warm pastries and soft kisses, Jeno starts to unveil Donghyuck's secrets.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span><span class="u">Muted</span>.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“ Calm in the twilight</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cast by loft boughs,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Let us steep our love</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In this deep quiet.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Let us mingle our souls, our hearts</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And our enraptured senses</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With the hazy languor</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Of arbutus and pine. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>[...]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>[...] </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Let us both succumb</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To the gentle and lulling breeze</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That comes to ruffle at your feet</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The waves of russet grass.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And when, solemnly, evening</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Falls from the black oaks,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That voice of our despair,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The nightingale shall sing. “</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If there is one thing Donghyuck thinks summer is for, it's sleepless nights. Only during his summer break does he allow himself to spend hours painting or reading at night, often late enough that he gets to see the sun rising above the roofs of Paris. It isn't reasonable, he knows it, but he loves to feel like he's the only one in the city still awake, enjoying the sounds of the night, and the peace that comes with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which is why he considers ignoring it when his phone rings at 9 am one morning, barely four hours after he went to sleep. He only changes his mind because Jeno's the one calling. Still, he isn't too happy about being woken up that early.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'So hypothetically, if I were to ring at your door in ten minutes would you open?' Jeno asks, way too cheerful for Donghyuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'I. What?'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Well I had some stuff to do and now I'm not that far from your place, so I thought we could have breakfast together or something? If you're down?'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Hum. Yeah sure,' he agrees after a slight hesitation. 'But I am not going out, you're coming over and we're having breakfast here,'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'That's fine,' Jeno answers, laughter clear in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hangs up with a groan, falling back into his bed. He wonders what’s wrong with him. Two words from Jeno and his plans to sleep for half of the day were forgotten. He's considering falling back asleep for a little while, just until Jeno gets here, but his train of thoughts gets interrupted by the sound of his doorbell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lets out another groan, wrapping himself in a blanket, waddling to the front door, and trying to dodge Claude. Jeno's smile when he opens the door is way too big for his liking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Ten minutes, huh?' he asks, attempting to hide the fact that he's just woken up behind a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Well hello to you, too, Mister Sunshine,' Jeno teases, stepping in. 'And okay, I admit, I was almost in your street when I called,' he adds sheepishly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Cute,' Donghyuck comments under his breath. 'I'll make tea, do you want some?'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Sure,' Jeno answers, following him to the kitchen. 'Did I wake you up?'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Yeah,' he admits. 'But it's not why I'm grumpy, don't worry,' he immediately adds upon seeing Jeno frowning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'You could have said no, you know. I wouldn't have minded, I swear.'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'I know, I just didn't want to,' he reassures him with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Are you sure?' Jeno comes to stand close to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Jeno. I promise that if I didn't want to see you, I wouldn't have said yes. You might be cute, but I can still say no to you,' Donghyuck assures with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'You sure about that?' he teases, earning a smack on the arm. 'I'm kidding, I'm sure you can,' he adds, laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Don't make me regret opening that door.'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck turns away, focusing on getting two mugs ready while waiting for the water to boil. If he doesn't look at Jeno, maybe it won't be so difficult not to get flustered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Fine, I'll stop teasing you. But it's not my fault you're that cute when you're grumpy, what am I supposed to do?'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Not that!' Donghyuck exclaims, feeling himself blush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'You can paint me without even batting an eye but as soon as I start teasing you you become all red and flustered,' Jeno notes. 'Fascinating.'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'You're a fucking menace,' he groans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'And yet, here I am, in your kitchen early in the morning.'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'And yet here you are. Maybe I can't say no to you after all,' Donghyuck hums, turning around to face him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'How tragic,' Jeno whispers before closing in, dropping a soft kiss on Donghyuck's cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'I know, right,' he answers with a smile. 'Now how about you give me a proper kiss?' he adds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'That can be arranged,' Jeno answers with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kissing Jeno again feels just like the first time, days before. But Donghyuck doesn't feel as shy this time, stepping closer to Jeno and kissing back right away. His heart is still beating hard in his chest though. He isn't sure it'll ever stop, not when Jeno holds him that gently, one hand cradling his cheek and the other on his arm, touch so light Donghyuck can barely feel it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's so focused on the kiss he doesn't even realize the kettle is whistling, signaling the water is hot enough. Jeno's the first one to hear, gently pushing him back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'The water,' he whispers against Donghyuck's lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He groans but takes a step back to turn the kettle off. He doesn't go far though, Jeno still holding his arm, bringing him back in another kiss as soon as the water's in the mugs. Donghyuck laughs against his lips, endeared at the eagerness seeping through the kiss, and the way Jeno holds him. He really is so cute, he thinks to himself. He doesn't have time to dwell on that thought though, quickly getting lost in the kiss again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's read romance novels before, has read about kisses; first ones and not, more times than he can count. He's kissed people before too, more than once. But never once has it felt like kissing Jeno feels. It might be because everything with Jeno feels like something incredibly new and special, or maybe it's because never in his life has he met someone like him. Maybe he's just never felt anything real for the other boys he's kissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't know what it is exactly he feels for Jeno, doesn't have a way to label it. But he knows one thing: it feels real, incredibly so. Every minute spent with Jeno makes him feel alive, like anything is possible and everything could happen. He loves it more than he can express.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They have to break apart at some point, but Donghyuck doesn't move right away, enjoying the proximity for a bit longer. He does step away once Jeno reminds him of the two cups of tea he was supposed to make, and lets out a relieved sigh when he finds the water still hot. He grabs two teabags, then takes the two cups to the small coffee table near his couch, gesturing for Jeno to follow him. He brings the paper bag he'd dropped on the counter when he first entered and takes out pastries that have Donghyuck's mouth watering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'I didn't make them this time, but they should still be good,' he says with a little laugh, and Donghyuck is so, so endeared at how cute he looks in that moment. He can't stop himself from quickly pecking Jeno’s cheek. The light blush that spreads on Jeno's face only makes him want to do it again, and again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They eat snuggled up on the couch, Paris coming to life before their eyes, talking softly about what happened since the last time they saw each other. The pastries are good, as Jeno had predicted, but not as good as the one he'd baked the day they met in the park, as Donghyuck had expected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeno's head is resting on his shoulder, Claude napping on their laps, and Donghyuck is convinced there isn't a better way to spend his morning, even if he's still tired and definitely didn't sleep enough. It's a price worth paying if it means he gets to experience these kinds of moments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'What are you thinking about?' Jeno asks softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'How glad I am that you woke me up,' he answers with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'It's nice, isn't it?'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Really nice,' he agrees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'I can't believe that a bit more than a month ago I didn't know you. It feels like you've been in my life forever.'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'I agree,' Donghyuck answers, carding a hand through Jeno's hair. 'We'll just have to make forever happen.'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Yeah,' Jeno breathes out. 'Let's do that.' He cranes his head for a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's not as perfect this time; Donghyuck has to bend down a bit to kiss him back, and Claude's meowing, mad at them for making him move, but he can't bring himself to care. Not when it feels like Jeno's melting against him, so soft and warm under Donghyuck's hands, eyes closed and one hand gripping his knee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It should be redundant. Kissing is kissing, there aren't a thousand ways to do it. And yet this kiss feels like it's the first time all over again, so different from their previous ones, but just as good, if not better. There's no way Donghyuck could get bored of it, not if every kiss shared with Jeno feels different and new. He won't ever be able to stop, he's sure of it. But Jeno doesn't seem to want him to anyway, with the way he kisses back, with intent, holding Donghyuck in a way that prevents him from moving away — as if he would, as if that was something he would even be able to bring himself to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels like a moth, drawn to a flame. Jeno is a star, burning and shining, and Donghyuck can't help but be drawn to him, unable to take his eyes or hands away from him. He doesn't mind getting burned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Do you think it's possible to be addicted to kissing someone?' Jeno asks when they break apart, his smile a bit more teasing than soft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'I'm not sure,' he answers honestly. 'Why?'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Just wondering. We'll have to find out, I guess,' he adds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'You're an idiot,' Donghyuck says with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'And yet you're still holding me,' Jeno answers with a fond look in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'You're warm, it's nice,' he says, shrugging.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeno's smile gets bigger, and he snuggles back against Donghyuck, head pillowed on his shoulder, their hands now intertwined. Silence envelops them as they look out the window, so close yet feeling so far away from the people surrounding them, from the people walking down the street below to the old lady watering her plants in the building right across from Donghyuck's. They're all here, right under their eyes, and yet Donghyuck feels like he's lightyears away from them, like he and Jeno form their own little galaxy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Much later, when the sun has already risen high in the sky, all trace of their breakfast gone, as Jeno's staring at Donghyuck's art wall, a more serious topic arises in their conversation. He's asking about the art prints and drawings and paintings Donghyuck's hung, about where each of them come from and who did it, when he suddenly stops, as if struck by a sudden idea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Oh, there was something I wanted to ask you,' he starts, coming back to sit next to Donghyuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Yeah?'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'When you painted me, why did you make me purple?'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Lilac, not purple,' he corrects with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Does the specific shade matter?' Jeno wonders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Actually … It does, yeah.'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Oh. Why?'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And it isn't a conversation Donghyuck expected to have, not so soon at least, but he can't lie to Jeno. Not when he's looking so curious, and actually interested in the reason why Donghyuck chose the colors he used. So he takes a deep breath and talks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'I have this thing called synesthesia. It's a bit hard to explain but basically, for me, it means that I associate colors with people.'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'So I'm … lilac?'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Lilac and light blue,' Donghyuck explains with a little smile. 'A great combo, my brain did a good job,' he jokes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'How does it work? Like, do you decide the colors, is it with everyone?'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Usually it's with the people I know, the strangers I cross paths with on the street rarely spark something. And I don't usually get two colors. It's … well, it's just you.'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Really? How come?' Jeno asks, a smile forming on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'I don't know, honestly. I have basically no control over it, and I don't really know why or how it happens so I usually just … go with the flow.'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Aren't there studies done on it? To understand how it works and all?'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Yeah, but there are so many different forms and not that many people who have synesthesia or who are willing to have their brain studied, so scientists only have theories,’ Donghyuck explains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'It's so cool. Your brain is so cool.'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'It's just a brain, calm down,' he laughs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'No, but it's so cool! Is it why you became an artist?' he asks, standing straighter, visibly excited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'In part, I think? I'm not really sure, I think having so many colors swimming around my brain probably helped, but I don't think it's the only reason. I still would've loved art and painting even without it.'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'You are so great, Donghyuck. I feel like each time I see you I find out new stuff about you, and each time it just makes you even more fascinating,' Jeno says, very serious, reaching to hold Donghyuck's hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'It isn't that special, you know,' he answers, sheepish. It's the first time someone's been that interested and enthusiastic about the topic, and it feels nice, but he isn't sure how to react.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'I think it is. It's just … It's so interesting that your brain is able to do all that, and I just … I think it's kind of fascinating.'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'I don't even know how to answer that ,honestly,' Donghyuck admits with an embarrassed laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'It's okay, you don't have to say anything,' Jeno assures him with a smile so sweet Donghyuck feels like he could melt. 'Does it affect the way you paint?' he adds afterward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'I've actually never thought about it,' Donghyuck realizes. 'It might? Like, if I'm drawing my best friend I'll probably add touches and details in the color I associate with him, subconsciously?'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'It would make sense, yes.'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'With you, it was fully conscious, though. Ever since we hung out that night in the bookstore and near the Seine … All I could think about was lilac and pale blue and how good it would look if I painted you with those colors.'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'You did?' Jeno exclaims.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Yeah. I couldn't get you out of my mind,' he admits, blushing slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'That makes me very happy,' Jeno answers, reaching out to hug him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck lets him, lets himself be hugged, melting in Jeno's arms. He's warm and cozy, and Donghyuck feels like he could stay there forever. And it's nice, to be near Jeno, spend time together, without all the overwhelming feelings that overcame him when Jeno was talking. He doesn't think he's ever felt this appreciated, this happy, before. It feels like it's all a bit too much, like his heart might burst at any time from the amount of happiness he feels.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His heart doesn't burst, thankfully, and he manages to calm its rapid beating after a while. He detangles himself from Jeno, scouting back as gently as he can. Jeno's eyes are on his immediately, his smile still present, just as sweet and radiant as it was when he was complimenting Donghyuck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. le chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For the first time, Donghyuck visits Jeno's place, and gets closer to him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!!</p><p>I'm back with another chapter :D<br/>This one does get a bit more serious than the previous ones, and it's a very important one for me, so I hope you'll enjoy it! </p><p>And as always, big thanks to Mel for being an incredible beta, and thanks to Lua for being as excited about those boys as I am ♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> The Cat </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em> “ In my brain there walks about, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As though he were in his own home, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A lovely cat, strong, sweet, charming. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When he mews, one scarcely hears him, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His tone is so discreet and soft; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But purring or growling, his voice </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Is always deep and rich; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That is his charm and secret. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That voice forms into drops, trickles </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Into the depths of my being, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Fills me like harmonious verse </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And gladdens me like a philtre. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [...] </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No, there's no bow that plays upon </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My heart, that perfect instrument, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And makes its most vibrant chord </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sing more gloriously </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Than your voice, mysterious cat, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Seraphic cat, singular cat, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In whom, as in angels, all is </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As subtle as harmonious! “ </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>'You know what we should do?' Jeno asks the minute Donghyuck picks up his call.</p><p>'What should we do?'</p><p>'You should come over to my house and we should bake together.'</p><p>'Today?' he asks, glancing at one of his unfinished summer assignments.</p><p>'Yeah? Unless you're busy?'</p><p>'It should be pretty easy to clear my schedule,' Donghyuck jokes.</p><p>'Great!! We'll make something easy I promise, it'll be fun.'</p><p>'Jen, I already told you I was coming, you don't need to try convincing me more,' he assures, laughing at Jeno's eagerness.</p><p>'Right. I'll text you my address? You can come over whenever you want.'</p><p>'I'll get ready then. Do you need me to bring anything?'</p><p>'Just your cute face is enough,' Jeno answers, and Donghyuck can picture his smile even through the phone.</p><p>'Smooth fucker,' he grumbles to himself, already walking around his room to get ready.</p><p>'You love it,' Jeno teases, with a hint of cheekiness Donghyuck isn’t used to. He likes it.</p><p>'In your dreams,' he shoots back. 'I'm gonna hang up, I'll see you soon,' he adds, voice softer.</p><p>'See you, Hyuckie.'</p><p> </p><p>He's quick to get ready, throwing a few essentials in his backpack, adding a jacket to the mix just in case. It takes him ten minutes to be at the door, keys in hand, shooting a last goodbye at Claude. He knows he won't get an answer, and that the cat doesn't even care, but he can't help himself every time he leaves his home.</p><p>He reaches Jeno's door half an hour later. He hears the music first, playing somewhere in the apartment, and reaching his ears. And then he hears it and freezes. Lowly, barely audible above the music, he can hear Jeno singing alone, voice even sweeter than the times he's read for Donghyuck. He swears he could cry at this, heart growing even fonder at this new information, filed away in the little part of his brain dedicated to Jeno.</p><p>His knock on the door is answered by a crash and a very audible curse. He's still snickering by the time Jeno opens the door, rubbing his arm. His laughter is met with a pout, and he has to hold back from cooing at how cute it makes Jeno look. So he does the next best thing — he reaches up to hold Jeno's cheek, bringing him in for a soft kiss.</p><p>When he pulls back, the pout is gone, replaced instead by a soft blush, and just as soft a smile. Jeno invites him in, taking Donghyuck's bag from his shoulder (he swears he doesn't swoon), putting it down on an armchair.</p><p>He's in Jeno's apartment for the first time since they met. Totally uncharted territory, a side of Jeno's life and personality he's never had the chance to witness or explore before. He wants to see everything, to commit every little detail to memory.</p><p>Jeno is still standing near the door, watching him as he watches the room. The room isn't big, only a studio apartment, but Jeno's managed to make it look cozy, homey, and Donghyuck immediately loves it — from the bed tucked away in a corner, bedside table almost disappearing under piles of books. On the opposite wall, a bookshelf, filled with even more books, but also an array of plants and candles. There are two blue armchairs near the door, facing the bed, and a little table between them. A little kitchen on the left side of the door. It's not big, but it's filled with so many things that are just so accurately Jeno. Donghyuck immediately feels at home here too. He walks further in the room, stopping in front of the bookshelf, glancing at its content. Some books he recognizes, either from his own shelf or because Jeno's mentioned them before. On a higher shelf, he spots a few of the books they'd bought together, standing precariously near a plant.</p><p>He turns around to find Jeno standing right next to him, smile still on his face.</p><p> </p><p>'So? Does it please the expert interior designer?' he asks.</p><p>'I'm not an expert,' Donghyuck laughs. 'It's great, though. It feels like you.'</p><p>'Thanks, it means a lot. But you haven't even seen the best part yet.'</p><p> </p><p>He lets Jeno take his hand, leading him towards the window. He doesn't realize until Jeno opens it wide, but once he does, Donghyuck is left speechless. Right there, behind what he thought was just a very tall window, half-hidden by the curtains, stands a little balcony, only big enough to fit two chairs and a little round table. Jeno's hung flower pots and fairy lights from the railing, and Donghyuck's sure it would look magical in the evening.</p><p> </p><p>'This is … wow,' he utters, unable to tear his eyes away from the view. Roofs, everywhere, trees and parks dotting the scenery in green.</p><p>'Pretty isn't it?' Jeno asks. 'That's one of the reasons why I chose this one. It's small, but it has its perks.'</p><p>'It's just … Wonderful. I love it,' Donghyuck assures, finally looking back up at Jeno.</p><p>'I'm glad you do. Come on, we should get started on the baking if we don't want to be at it all night.'</p><p>'I'm not a baker, I hope you know that. I can cook, but baking is another story,' he warns him as they step back inside, hands still linked.</p><p>'It's fine, we're doing something simple. And I can bake, so you're safe,' he teases.</p><p> </p><p>Muffins, Donghyuck soon finds out, are fairly easy, especially with Jeno there to take the lead. He also quickly finds out that Jeno can't resist his pleading face, and immediately uses it to turn half of the batter into chocolate-chips muffins, instead of the blueberry ones Jeno had planned.</p><p>Even if the recipe's easy, they make a quick mess of the tiny kitchen — with flour and sugar spilled over the counters. There's a stain on Donghyuck's jeans, one whose origin he's not really sure of, but he's enjoying himself too much to even care.</p><p>They're done in about twenty minutes, the muffins carefully put in the oven. Jeno looks up from setting up a timer on his phone and Donghyuck is, once again, unable to hold back a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>'Come here,' he says, smiling fondly.</p><p>'What?'</p><p>'Got something on your face,' he explains, reaching up to wipe a streak of blueberry from the corner of Jeno's lips.</p><p>'Oh,' he says, flushing.</p><p>'You're way too cute today, how am I supposed to handle it?' Donghyuck teases, faking a sigh.</p><p>'I can think of a few ways.'</p><p>'Oh yeah?'</p><p> </p><p>Jeno nods, getting closer to Donghyuck as he bends down, pressing a kiss on his lips. It starts off simple, chaste, but quickly takes a turn. Donghyuck ends up perched on one of the counters, Jeno standing in front of him. Neither of them breaks the kiss even as Donghyuck starts giggling, pretty sure he just sat in a mix of powdered sugar and flour, staining his pants even more. It's messy, definitely a bit uncoordinated, and lacking finesse, but there isn't a single thing he would change about this. Not the mess of his clothes, or the way he can't stop smiling and laughing. And especially not the way Jeno holds him, so gentle and careful, one hand resting on Donghyuck's thigh and the other softly caressing his cheek. It's not a great kiss, not by far, but it still feels perfect.</p><p>There's a faint smile on Jeno's face when they finally break apart, and Donghyuck can't help but kiss him again, soft and quick. It makes Jeno's smile grow bigger, and Donghyuck's almost certain his heart grows as well.</p><p>They stay like that for a while, not quite hugging but holding each other close, breathing in the same air, noses brushing with every move. The apartment's quiet except for the soft music Jeno never turned off. Donghyuck wishes someone was there to take a picture.</p><p>Instead, he takes his time, committing everything he can to memory — from the way Jeno feels against him, warm and secure, to the notes of the piano playing from the speaker, and the smell of the muffins slowly baking inside the oven.</p><p> </p><p>'Stay here tonight', Jeno mumbles, lips brushing against Donghyuck's as he does.</p><p>'I'd love to, Jen, I really would, but I can't ...' he answers, his heart breaking at the disappointed look on Jeno's face. 'I have to take care of Claude, to feed him and all. And I can't leave him alone for that long, I'm sorry. You could stay over at my place if you want?'</p><p>'I guess ... I just—nevermind.' </p><p>'No, tell me. I want to know,' Donghyuck asks, making Jeno look up with a finger on his chin.</p><p>'It's just that I wanted to spend time here for once, you know? Have dinner on the balcony, <em> en tête à tête. </em>' </p><p>'That sounds lovely, you have no idea how much I'd love that. But I really can't leave Claude alone, he ... requires more care than other cats,' Donghyuck explains. It pains him to have to say no to such a perfect evening.</p><p>'A special cat,' Jeno says, a hint of a smile forming on his face.</p><p>'Yeah. My two special boys,' he answers, smiling fondly, brushing his thumb across Jeno's cheekbone.</p><p>'Oh I'm your special boy, too, now?' he teases.</p><p>'We've already established that, don't act so surprised.' Donghyuck's laugh is cut off by the soft press of Jeno's lips against his.</p><p> </p><p>But before he has time to deepen it, Jeno's already pulling back, smiling wider than before.</p><p> </p><p>'What if we brought Claude here?' he asks, seeming so excited at his idea.</p><p>'That makes absolutely no sense, Jeno,' Donghyuck laughs. 'We'd be going back all the way to my place and then back here, just for one evening.'</p><p>'Well, it can be more than one. And it's not just a random evening, it's an evening we can spend sitting outside, watching the view together,' he protests. 'Come on, think about it, please. I really want to have you here, for once,' he adds, voice lowering at his admission.</p><p> </p><p>And how can Donghyuck say no to this? There's no way he can refuse such an offer, not when Jeno looks so disappointed at the idea of it not happening.</p><p> </p><p>'You really are too cute for my own good,' he sighs. 'Okay, let's bring my cat here.'</p><p>'Yeah?' Jeno asks, immediately perking up.</p><p>'Yeah. Those evening plans do sound really lovely,' Donghyuck assures with a soft smile, giving him a quick peck.</p><p> </p><p>They leave to get Claude as soon as the muffins are out of the oven, Jeno very clearly impatient at the idea of having the cat and Donghyuck over. He hasn't stopped smiling, talking animatedly about his ideas for dinner, and about how happy he is to spend time with Donghyuck in his own apartment for once.</p><p>Donghyuck still thinks the idea's a bit ridiculous, in the best kind of ways, but he doesn't regret agreeing to it, not when it allows him to see Jeno this happy. And it is a bit over-the-top, he'll admit that. But he can't help and find it incredibly endearing at the same time, loves how much Jeno is willing to do, just for them to spend time together. He knows he'd do it too, without a moment of hesitation.</p><p>They make quick work of getting everything Donghyuck needs for Claude, and even less time to get the cat into the special transport bag.</p><p> </p><p>'You look like a kid on Christmas morning,' Donghyuck jokes when he sees how excited about getting to carry Claude in his backpack Jeno is.</p><p>'It's not my fault he looks that cute!!! What am I supposed to do? Ignore it? Impossible,' he protests.</p><p>'As I said, a child,' he repeats with a laugh.</p><p>'Meanie,' Jeno pouts. 'Let me live vicariously through you and your cat.'</p><p>'Doesn't have to be vicarious, you big baby. We're literally bringing him back with us to your apartment.'</p><p> </p><p>♡♡♡</p><p> </p><p>The evening Jeno had planned is, as Donghyuck expected, perfect. They cook dinner together, the apartment quickly filled with the noise of their laughter and the smell of food. They eat on the balcony, as promised, surrounded by the fairy lights and the lighting of the street below them, the noises of Paris' nightlife fading in the background as they get more and more engrossed in their conversation.</p><p>The night ends with Claude curled up on one of the armchairs, Donghyuck sprawled out on his back on the bed, as Jeno finishes cleaning the dishes. He feels warm, incredibly so, from the good food, from the way Jeno's looked at him all evening, from how safe he feels in this apartment, despite how unfamiliar he still is with it.</p><p>The sheets he's resting on are soft, smell so much like Jeno, it takes all his strength not to bury his face in it. He's taken out of his thoughts but the feeling of the bed dipping as Jeno comes to sit next to him, crossed legs and eyebrows furrowed.</p><p> </p><p>'You okay?' Donghyuck asks, resting a hand on Jeno's knee.</p><p>'I have to tell you something,' he announces, fidgeting a little.</p><p>'You can tell me anything, you know that right?'</p><p>'It's not the same this time.'</p><p>'I'm listening. But Jeno, I promise you there's nothing that you could say that could make me think and feel differently about you. I can guarantee that.' Donghyuck assures.</p><p> </p><p>He sits up, moving to face Jeno, his hand still holding softly onto his knee. He can feel how tense Jeno is, clearly sees the worry etched on his face, and he hates it, hates the thought of him being so worried about opening up to Donghyuck.</p><p> </p><p>'You and I... Uhm. Well, you and I having sex, it's... It'll never happen,' Jeno lets out after taking a deep breath, rushing to get the words out, pointedly not looking at Donghyuck.</p><p>'Okay.'</p><p>'Okay? Is that... Is that it? You're not going to ask why?' Jeno asks, eyes widened in surprise.</p><p>'Do you want to tell me why?' Donghyuck counters, voice as soft as he can make it.</p><p>'Well, I kind of have to don't I?'</p><p>'You don't. If you don't want to give reasons, or if you don't feel comfortable sharing that part of you, it's okay. It doesn't make it any less valid. I don't need to know why you don't want to Jen, I just need to know that you don't. It's enough.'</p><p>'How can you be so chill with it?' Jeno asks in disbelief.</p><p>'I'm not here for your dick Jeno. I'm here for the cute boy who reads me poetry and scrunches up his nose when I make him laugh. Us having sex never was on top of my list of priorities.'</p><p>'Are you really sure you don't mind? Are you one hundred percent sure it doesn't matter?' Jeno asks, hands trembling a little on his lap, eyes not leaving Donghyuck's.</p><p>'I'm sure. The only thing that matters is that you feel comfortable Jen. It's really all I care about, I swear the rest is only details,' Donghyuck assures, taking Jeno's hands in is. 'You have to trust me on this.'</p><p>'I do trust you, it's just. Well, no one's ever reacted like this. I'm not sure how to process it,' Jeno admits with a wet laugh.</p><p>'Can I hug you?'</p><p>'Please,' he answers, almost throwing himself in Donghyuck's arms.</p><p>'Were you scared to tell me?'</p><p>'Terrified,' he admits in a small voice.</p><p>'Oh, baby. You're okay, you're good. I would never treat you badly because of something like this. You don't have to hide from me, I hope you know that. You're perfect just the way you are, there's no reason to hide,' Donghyuck assures, holding Jeno close.</p><p>'You're going to make me cry, stop it,' Jeno whines, hiding further in Donghyuck's neck. 'I'm ace. That's the reason,' he adds after a while, voice back to a mere whisper.</p><p>'Thank you for sharing this with me,' Donghyuck answers, kissing the top of his head softly.</p><p>'Thank you. For being the nicest anyone's ever been about it.'</p><p>'Yeah well. I guess I'm a little special too.'</p><p>'You're so special to me Hyuckie, you have no idea,' Jeno whispers.</p><p> </p><p>The kiss that follows is the softest they've ever shared. Jeno's cheeks are a bit damp, and he's still clinging to Donghyuck, but none of it matters. Donghyuck has never felt more strongly for him, has never felt such a need to hold him and keep him safe. He feels incredibly grateful for the boy in his arms, and he never wants to see him like this again. He's ready to do anything to keep him happy and smiling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As usual you can come hang out on <a href="https://twitter.com/liIacsuns">Twitter</a>, or ask me stuff on my <a href="https://curiouscat.me/chatonvegetal">cc</a>!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!!!<br/>If you've made it this far, thank you!!!</p>
<p>This fic is my baby, a project I'm very very passionate about, and I don't have enough words to explain how excited and yet terrified I am to finally release them into the world. I'm still working on it, but it's the first time I've been that passionate about a fic, and I've put a lot of hard work into this, so I hope you'll enjoy the end result!</p>
<p>It's a fic highly inspired by french poetry, by paintings and art, and by the city of Paris itself, and I hope I can do the beauty of it all justice. I really hope you'll love my boys as much as I love them, and that you'll enjoy this little ode to France and Paris!</p>
<p>You can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/liIacsuns">Twitter</a>, or ask me stuff on my <a href="https://curiouscat.me/chatonvegetal">cc</a>!! I'll be more than happy to chat, about this fic or anything else!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>